


And I Will Try to Fix You

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Kaleidoscope [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Chang walks out of basketball practice and into a world full of swirling snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Try to Fix You

At the end of January, Mike Chang walks out of basketball practice and into a world full of swirling snowflakes. He smiles, waggling his tongue to catch a few as he walks through the parking lot. He's so busy staring up at the sky, trying to catch as many as possible, that he doesn't notice the other person in his path until he softly _thuds_ into them.  
  
He looks down and sees a red-faced Quinn Fabray, who looks as if she's trying to be subtle as she wipes at her eyes. "Hey Q, what's up?" She doesn't answer him right away, just stares behind her like she's waiting for something to interrupt them.  
  
"Nothing," She finally says, very quietly. "I just..."  
  
He tries not to look at her too hard and lays a hand on her shoulder, "You alright? What are you and the little Puckerman doing out here freezing?" He motions to her belly.  
  
"We're just, Daddy Puckerman is supposed to bring us to Dairy Queen. He promised we'd go after my Unwed Mothership Connection meeting." Mike awkwardly pats the place on her shoulder where his hand rests, he isn't used to dealing with emotional situations with the blond in question. "I've been craving a blizzard all week."  
  
"I could take you," The words are out of his mouth before he realizes Matt will probably kill him for this exact sentence in the near future.  
  
"You could?" She asks hesitantly.  
  
He smiles shyly and nods, "Just think how Puck will freak when he can't find you when he finishes flirting with the Cheerios." She grins. "It'll be an awesome burn."  
  
"I am kind of cold."  
  
He walks the remaining three feet to his car and smiles, opening the door. "Get in."

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannah. It's our headcanon that before Matt Rutherford boarded a bus in S2, he had an undying, unspoken crush on Quinn, thus why Mike would be mad at him for speaking to her.


End file.
